


Sisterhood: Part 1 - The Dawn

by Duganator01



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, RWBY
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aged-Up Characters, Alchemist Lie Ren, Alchemy, Alternate Universe, As the story goes I'll add more relevant tags, Blood and Injury, Canon typical to Fullmetal, Canon-Typical Violence, FMAB Characters as RWBY Characters, Gen, Human Transmutation, JNPR are adults, Jaune Arc is a Good Dad, Jaune Arc is a Good Friend, Not to RWBY, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Ruby Rose, Protective Yang Xiao Long, Retelling, Ruby and Yang are still kids, She still dies though, Summer Rose is a Good Mom, Tags May Change, but only some of them, character replacement, protective everyone really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duganator01/pseuds/Duganator01
Summary: Summer Rose was- no is the best mom. Super mom, as Yang delights in calling her at any given opportunity. So when she dies, if given the means and opportunity, just how far would the two sisters be willing to go to get her back?And when they barely survive almost paying the ultimate price, how far will they go to fix things? They get a lot more than they bargain for along the way, but maybe it will all be worth it in the end. They had to find a way to fix this, if not for their mom, then for each other.For what, after all, could equal the value of a human soul?(Or: The FMAB AU that literally nobody asked for but that I made anyway. Warnings for individual chapters will be in the author's note, due to spoilers and specificity. Updates every Wednesday.)
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Fullmetal

**Author's Note:**

> ~Alchemy. The science of understanding, decomposing, and reconstructing matter. However it is not an all-powerful art. It is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be given. This is the law of equivalent exchange, the basis of all alchemy. In accordance with this law, there is a taboo among alchemists: Human transmutation is strictly forbidden. For what could equal the value of a human soul?~

Night time in a nearly circular city. Spokes of main roads led out from a large white almost-fortress situated in the center, other subsidiary roads connected these main ones like a spiderweb. Streetlights lined the streets, lighting up the faces of people going on their way home from work, or on the way to their friends. 

Bustling and full of life though it was, an air of foreboding lay over the residents. Like the entire city was holding its breath.

It had been holding its breath for a long time, and sooner rather than later, it was going to start starving for air.

Smiles dressed most of the faces, and friendly waves or at least casual indifference was exchanged between most of the passersby. None of the citizens even spared a glance down the dark shadowy alleyways, or into the pitch black sewers. Which was just as well, because most of them weren’t prepared to deal with what they might find.

A man with long greying hair left his shop, locking the door behind him and walked whistling along the alleyway that connected his back door and the main street. There was a man crouched behind one of the dumpsters, the faint light of the streetlamps glinting in his orange-yellow eyes, but the shopkeep paid him no mind.

He might not have even seen him. People saw what they wanted to see, and Tukson was thankful for that for once.

As soon as the shopkeep was out of sight, Tukson crept from his hiding place and threw a final glance up and down the alley. If all went well, tonight it would finally be over. But for that to happen, he couldn’t get caught. Not now, not in the eleventh hour when he was so close to reaching his goal.

Sure to keep himself slightly out of sight of the light of the road, Tukson crouched to the ground and threw back his hood to see more clearly. A piece of chalk in hand, he carefully drew the lines of a circle he knew by heart. Even if he hadn’t memorized it long ago, in the blood and heat of the desert, he’d drawn it over fifty times in other alleyways around Central.

Just a few more. And this would all be over.

* * *

“The Freezing Alchemist?” someone asked in an office over a mile away, sounding faintly surprised. Standing at attention in front of the doorway, long black hair kept neatly in a ponytail down his back, the officer kept his voice respectful as he voiced his doubts. “Really? He’s here?”

He couldn’t imagine  _ why _ Tukson would be here. Although to be fair it had been years since he’d seen the man. Maybe something had changed in the intervening time.

“We have information that he managed to slip into Central a few days ago.” Behind the desk, a bearded man with white-streaked hair tapped the file in front of him. The man glanced down at the Freezing Alchemist’s file once more and then turned his attention to the map behind him.

“That’s why I’ve summoned you here, Colonel Ren,” the man explained, keeping his attention on the map behind him and not sparing Ren a passing glance. “I need you and your people to smoke him out,” Ren decided to let that comment slide for the sake of maintaining professionalism. “And bring him in.”

Finally glancing over at his subordinate, Ren’s back stiffened subconsciously under the watchful eye of his superior officer. “Consider it done, Fuhrer Ironwood,” Ren replied, respectful as always.

Ironwood huffed a quiet laugh at Ren’s stiff behavior. “I’m glad you’re with us in Central for a while, Ren,” the Fuhrer admitted, smiling softly at Ren’s still formal stiff-backed posture. “It’s good to know I have people here that I can count on.”

Ren did relax at that. It was always good to know that his efforts were paying off and the higher ups  _ were _ actually starting to sit up and take notice.

“Yes sir, thank you sir.” Ren debated for a moment between a salute and a full bow, and eventually just settled on a respectful dip of his head. 

“That will be all,” the Fuhrer said, turning to gaze out the window down to the streets below. Dismissed, Ren saluted and turned to leave the office. “Ah, one more thing,” Ironwood called after him.

Ren stopped and turned back. “Sir?”

“Our rising young star is here as well,” Ironwood said, his visible eye crinkling when he smiled. “I’m placing her at your disposal.”

Ren did hesitate at that. He couldn’t mean…? “Forgive me sir,” Ren said, “But do you mean-”

“The Fullmetal Alchemist?” Ironwood interrupted him, turning away from the window. Ren nodded. “Yes, Rose will assist you in any way possible.”

“Thank you, sir.” Well this was going to be interesting. Maybe Rose and her sister would actually listen to him for once before galavanting off.

“Dismissed.”

* * *

On a roof across the city, the full moon shone down on two figures standing on a rooftop. “Dang it.” Ruby Rose, red cape flapping in the breeze behind her and moonlight glinting in her eyes, sat on the edge of the roof and wicked her legs out into the open air. “The colonel is always such a-”

“-slave driver?” quipped the echoey voice from the hulking suit of armor beside her. Ruby glanced up at her sister. “What, it’s true.”

Ruby shrugged. “I was gonna say meanie face, but slave driver works I guess.”

“We already bought our tickets to Liore, but that’s been cancelled, huh?” the armor commented.

Ruby stood and stretched her arms out over her head. “Nothing we can do about that now, Yang,” she sighed, straightening back up and flipping her braid over her shoulder. “All we can do is hurry to get this over with and hope that the Colonel still lets us go after.”

“Sounds good to me, sis,” Yang laughed, the noise echoing in her helmet. She shook her head and the plume of false hair rippled out behind her. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

Back in the dark alleyways of Central, a search is underway. A shrill whistle sounded over everything, echoing from the walls and issuing from many different locations to merge together into a cacophony meant to split your eardrums open. There are no more civilians meandering their ways home, and blue uniformed soldiers patrol the streets.

One soldier with his gun drawn, walking down the main road and peaking into each alleyway to hunt for Tukson, reached the mouth of one alley just in time to see the man himself sprint past. Tukson cursed internally when he heard the soldier yell, “There he goes! That way!”

So much for keeping under the radar.

Keeping his eyes on the path in front of him, Tukson’s eyes narrowed when two more soldiers blocked his path. Damn. He would’ve liked to do without leaving more bodies behind to mark his trail, but these two were in his way.

“Halt!” One of them called, a gun already drawn and pointing at him. His fellow wasn’t far behind. “Halt or I’ll shoot!”

Tukson whipped his right arm out from under his cloak, the oh so familiar transmutation circle on his gauntlet already glowing blue. Whipping his other arm out, he touched the walls of the alley as he ran. Water rushed before him, sharpening into spikes that sent the two soldiers flying.

He almost felt sorry for them, but he didn’t stop to see if they were alive as he ran past. There was no time.

Turning when he reached the end of the alleyway, he sprinted down the next one, only half a mind on where he was going. He couldn’t get caught. Not now when he was so close. Another two soldiers blocked the end of this alleyway as well, guns also drawn. From the glares on their faces, Tukson could already tell that these two wouldn’t hesitate to shoot like the previous two.

As soon as he reached them, he grabbed the wrist of the one closest and barely had enough time to shift the man’s aim upward before the soldier fired. A flash of blue light, and the man was frozen solid, with barely time for a cry of pain before he died. 

The dead man’s companion certainly had time to yell in fear as he watched the frozen corpse drop solidly to the ground. His moment of sympathy would be his undoing, and Tukson wasted no time in taking care of this soldier as well

Gauntleted hand covering the man’s face, the soldier had time to give a muffled scream before Tukson transmuted all of the water in the man’s body into steam.

He was dead before he hit the ground.

“Water freezes, water boils,” Tukson commented, looking down at the two bodies. “Either way you’re just as dead.”

The familiar sound of a transmutation had Tukson glancing up from the bodies, war-forged instincts suddenly putting him on high alert. In the night sky above him, the starlight glinted off a spear arcing through the air above him. He barely had time to leap backwards before the weapon pierced the ground right where he’d been standing.

“That’s alchemy,” he muttered to himself, squinting at the electrical discharge off the newly transmuted spear. A booted foot stepped out of the darkness, and Tukson couldn’t stifle his gasp. It was better the gasp than the swears that he could feel bubbling up. 

Of course the military sent one of their dogs.

“What a horrible thing to do,” Ruby commented, glancing down at the bodies. One was frozen solid and turning blue, the other a raw red mess of burns. If she’d just gotten here sooner-

“In order to do great things, sacrifices must be made,” the Freezing Alchemist rationalized from the end of the alleyway. In the darkness, the mad grin that suddenly split his face looked almost feral. “Isn’t that the law of equivalent exchange?”

“Save your breath,” she retorted, silver eyes as sharp as flint and glinting just dangerously as she stepped out into the light of the alleyway. “The laws of alchemy don’t justify murder!”

Ruby slammed her hands together, and the air suddenly crackled with bright blue energy. Grabbing the spear she’d thrown with one hand, the familiar rushing warmth of alchemy morphed the weapon into a mace. Angry fire blazing in her eyes, she twirled the mace one in her hand before pointing it at Tukson. 

She did allow herself to feel a little bit smug when this did finally seem to take the other alchemist back. “No transmutation circle…” he muttered, sounding amazed even from this distance.

Ha! That showed him, who was the fancy schmancy state alchemist now? “You can’t afford to be too impressed,” Ruby warned him, a dangerous smile quirking at her lips. Ruby glanced behind the man and smiled a little wider. “Now!” she yelled, charging towards the Freezing Alchemist, who now frozen in shock seemed to be living up to his title.

“Gotcha!” Yang yelled from her spot behind Tukson, swiping at the man with one metal fist. He glanced behind him and just barely managed to drop to the ground in time to dodge her punch. Finally reaching them and not giving the man time to recover, Ruby slammed her mace down on him.

Tukson crossed his arms in front of his face just in time, gauntleted one on top, and the alley echoed with the metallic clang of the impact. Glaring up at Yang and then Ruby and then back to Yang again, Tukson forced his arms up, throwing the mace up and away from him.

As Ruby stumbled back involuntarily from the force, Tukson rolled to one side to avoid Yang’s grabbing arms. Flipping onto his feet, and kicking Yang back in the process, he was forced to block another strike from Ruby before he was even fully upright. The mace once again collided with Tukson’s gauntlet, but that left his other arm free.

‘Sorry about this, kid,’ the man thought as he grabbed Ruby’s right arm. Alchemical light lit up the alleyway once more as he forced all the water in the girl’s arm to turn into steam. Tukson’s alchemy ripped Ruby’s cape to tatters, and she stumbled back with a strangled yell.

“Ruby!” Yang yelled, watching as her sister tumbled away from the man and landed on the ground. Ruby groaned loudly and started pushing herself on shaking arms.

This forced Tukson to pause. She was hurt, sure, but- “What?!” Tukson shouted, unable to keep the shock from his voice. That was impossible!

Yang, taking advantage of the man’s momentary distraction, slammed her fists down onto his head. Tukson in turn brought up his arms to block the attack, just before her fists slammed into his head. ‘That was too close, he thought, grabbing her wrists and flipping her over his head in the process. She yelped and landed on the ground with a clang, but Tukson was too busy staring at Ruby in disbelief to notice.

“I had you!” he shouted at the girl who was undeniably still alive. The alchemic reaction hadn’t failed, he was sure of that, so how the hell was she still alive?! “Any water in there should have boiled!”

“If it’s any consolation,” she muttered, from where she was crouched on the ground. Ruby examined the damage done to her clothes and then glared up at the man. “You  _ did  _ ruin my cape,” she grumbled.

“An automail arm!” Tukson murmured in amazement. There was no denying it now of course, the metal was glinting dully in the moonlight for all to see. Wait but did that mean...

Her precious cape, all ruined now! Sure she could make a new one, but that was a hassle, and besides it was the principle of the thing! You didn’t just go around ruining people’s clothes, especially not when they were  _ cool _ clothes.

The thought that she would’ve died had Tukson simply grabbed her other arm never once crossed her mind.

Grabbing her cape with one hand, she ripped the ruined cloth off, threw it to the side of the alley, and got up all in one smooth motion. She almost wished she could be Tukson right now if only so she could see how freaking cool that probably looked. If it looked as cool as it felt, then no matter the man looked flabbergasted.

She spared a recovering Yang a glance as her sister climbed back to her feet, and then glared at Tukson. He was  _ definitely _ going down now, even if that wasn’t already her orders. Nobody ruined her cape and messed with her big sis and got away with it.

“A young gifted alchemist,” Tukson muttered, mind going a million miles an hour down a road that didn’t lead to any good destinations. “One who doesn’t use transmutation circles.” He glanced down at the girl’s arm, and allowed himself a moment to be impressed that someone so clearly young was able to endure the surgery necessary to get the prosthetic. “And has an automail right arm,” he finished, with a grudging respect coloring his voice.

“I know you.” Tukson’s eyes narrowed and he returned Ruby’s glare, silver eyes meeting fiery yellow. “You are the Fullmetal Alchemist, Ruby Rose!” he concluded, and his suspicions were confirmed when Ruby’s eyes narrowed, and beside her the hulking suit of armor shifted into a fighting stance.

Well this was going to be fun.

Wait. But…

“So… it’s not you?” Tukson couldn’t help asking, pointing at the person in the suit of armor standing beside the young alchemist. Ruby sighed in exasperation. This always happened! Just because she was called “Fullmetal” didn’t mean that she actually  _ was _ !

Stupid Fuhrer and his stupid names. Why couldn’t she have been given a title that didn’t make everyone they met ask the same question?!

“No way,” Yang said, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. “I’m actually her older sister, Yang.”

Tukson hesitated again. “But she’s a child!” He knew first hand that the military held no qualms about doing truly horrific things to further their cause, but this was-

“Oh yeah?!” Ruby’s glare deepened and she barely stopped herself from stomping her foot in irritation, that would only encourage the guy. She was not  _ just _ a child! “Could a child do this?!” She clapped her hands together, alchemic light sparking between them, and slammed them on the ground.

The energy crackled along the ground towards the Freezing Alchemist, and up the walls surrounding him. Tukson had time to glance at the walls in shock before the bricks extended and trapped him in place. He groaned at the sudden force and strained against the stone, but it was no use.

He was so close, he couldn’t just get captured now! Gaze now locked forwards by his stone prison, he watched as the red-haired girl grumbled and kicked at loose rubbish in the alley to vent her frustration. 

“I’ve heard the stories, but still I never imagined this,” Tukson mumbled, voice muffled by the pressure on his face from almost every angle. Oh boy had he heard the stories. A young genius alchemist, gifted enough to not even need circles to transmute, how could he  _ not _ have heard of her? But still when he’d heard she was young…

And rage boiled up inside of him at the thought of some military officer recruiting this  _ child _ to be one of their dogs. “The Fullmetal Alchemist is just a little kid!” 

Ruby froze in her pacing, and Yang sucked in a sympathetic breath. “Oh boy buddy,” she muttered, gazing fondly down at her little sister who was visibly struggling to get her temper under control, “You  _ really _ shouldn't have said that.”

Her sister clapped her hands together, and slammed her automail one into the wall beside her. “Don’t,” she growled, watching as her alchemy caused a stone hand to sprout from the wall and send the already restrained Tukson flying. He landed and tumbled a few feet before coming to a halt in a heap. “ _ Don’t _ call me a kid,” she finished, glaring at the crumpled and groaning form of the man.

“Ya know sis,” Yang commented drily, putting one hand on her hip and letting the other one rest on her still fuming sister’s shoulder. “I don’t think he really meant anything by it.”

Ruby grumbled something under her breath to herself and crossed her arms in a huff. “Even if he didn’t, it was still mean!” she replied, crossly, kicking at the ground with one foot. 

She was  _ not _ just some little kid. She’d stopped being a little kid three years, two months, and eight days to the day. Ruby glanced up at her sister’s helmet and her gaze hardened when they met the purple soul-fire eyes staring back at her from the eye-slits in the helmet.

No. She was  _ definitely _ not just some little kid.


	2. Hot and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Freezing Alchemist does what he has to do, Ren fills them in a bit more on the situation, and the girls don’t have a place to stay

“So you’re the one we’ve been hearing all the stories about lately, the Fullmetal Alchemist!” a military police officer said, smiling up at Yang who towered over the man. Behind the officer, four other officers led a handcuffed and glowering Tukson away. “You’re as good as they say, thanks for the help.”

“I mean no problem,” Yang replied, rubbing the back of her neck and glancing behind the man to where Ruby was crouched on the ground of the alley. “But I’m not really the one you should be thanking,” she admitted, watching as her sister’s back was lit up by alchemic light.

“Oh? Then who-”

“There!” Ruby exclaimed happily, standing and pulling her newly reformed cape on with a flourish. She trotted up to her sister and the officer, who was still looking confused. “Come on, let’s get going, Yang!” she said, tugging on one of her sister’s arms

“I was waiting on you,” Yang reminded her, allowing herself to be tugged along.

“Shush! Now come on, we’ve got a train to catch!”

“If the colonel doesn’t have any other random stuff for us to do.”

Behind him, Tukson could hear the two of them bickering goodnaturedly with each other. He still couldn’t believe that the famous Fullmetal Alchemist was just a little kid. 

But that didn’t matter right now, what mattered was that he was only a couple circles away from completing his goal and four measly soldiers weren’t going to stop him from achieving that. Eyes flicking to the ground and then back up again, he felt more than saw the puddles from last night’s rain under his feet. As he slipped one of his gloves off revealing the transmutation circle tattooed there, he allowed himself a grin.

He almost felt sorry for the poor bastards.

Pretending to stumble and fall, Tukson dropped to the ground and pressed his ungloved hand  _ hard _ into one of the puddles. At the sound of splashing water, Ruby glanced back in shock just as brilliant alchemic light lit the alleyway like the noonday sun and steam blasted down the alley.

Ruby covered her face with her hands on instinct at the rush of steam and heat, and she felt the solid unmoving pressure of one of her sister’s hands on her back, keeping the wind from pushing her back. “What was that? Steam?” Ruby coughed out, eyes screwed shut and lungs rebelling against the humid air that suddenly filled them.

She felt more than saw her sister shift into a defensive stance“Ruby, he’s gone!” Yang alerted her before the steam had even fully cleared. The advantages of not having eyes. 

Ruby looked up as soon as the air was clear. It was already dark enough in this alley, did the guy really need to add steam to the mix?! The four soldiers who had been escorting him seemed unharmed, thank goodness, but sure enough the Freezing Alchemist was gone.

And that was another thing. So far he’d mostly transmuted water into steam. Why the heck was this guy even called “Freezing” anyway?

Although to be fair,  _ she _ wasn’t exactly fully metal.

“Dang it,” Ruby said, shoulders slumping. “Guess that train’s gonna have to wait.”

“Yeah, again,” Yang commented.

\---

“Looks like you underestimated your opponent, Fullmetal,” Colonel Lie Ren commented drily from behind his desk. 

Ruby grumbled a response as she flopped dramatically across one of the sofas in the temporary office Central had given him. She had the good grace to sound actually apologetic when she mumbled, “Sorry.”

“Who even is this guy anyway?” Yang asked from her seat on the other couch, hoping to draw the colonel’s attention away from her sulking sister.

“You’d know if you’d listened to the briefing,” Ren reminded them, flipping open a folder, and Ruby winced guiltily at his tone. “But instead you went charging right-”

“I’m sorry, okay?!” Ruby exclaimed, kicking her way up into a sitting position and holding her hands up in surrender. “I won’t do it again or whatever…” she mumbled, not meeting his eyes. Yang barely stifled a laugh at her sister’s huffy mood and the colonel’s bored expression. 

Lieutenant Valkyrie, standing beside her superior officer’s desk, failed in that regard, snickering to herself. “Next time one of your superiors talks,” Ren continued, the tone of his voice still carefully measured, but his eyes were smile-warm, “you might try listening.” Yang could swear that Nora smirked fondly at that, but she was probably imagining it.

“Yeah…” Ruby grumbled, slouching down in her seat.

“Now then, his name is Tukson,” Ren explained, suddenly all business as he referred to the open file folder in front of him. “Or as they called him back in the day, Tukson the Freezer. He’s a former State Alchemist.”

Ruby perked up at that. “Former?” 

“That’s right,” he said, standing up from his desk. Ruby’s eyes followed the colonel as he stood from his desk and walked to the window. “He served in the Ishvalan War.” Her heart sank, and she and Yang exchanged a glance. That wasn’t a good sign. “And during that time he gave us no signs that he’d turn traitor.”

“But after, he immediately renounced his State Alchemist title and went into hiding.” Ren’s face reflected back to him in the window panes as he watched the city below them. “He’s been working with the anti establishment movement ever since.” Ruby’s eyes narrowed. So this was all about taking down the government? But why?

Ren glanced over his shoulder at her and their eyes met. “Taking him into custody is a matter of top priority,” he explained. “Whether it’s dead or alive, that’s up to him.”

Dead or alive? She broke eye contact with the colonel and met Nora’s eyes for a second before looking away from her as well. “No way, I’m not killing anyone,” she replied, voice as sharp as flint. No way, no how, she wasn’t killing anyone.

“And that’s your choice,” Ren conceded, giving her an out, and was reassured when she stopped glaring at the floor and looked back at him. “Your orders are simply to help us contain him, that’s all,” he clarified.

As long as they were under his command, those two would never  _ have _ to kill anyone. No matter if Ruby was technically “a dog of the military,” he wouldn’t turn two children into murderers. 

Maintaining eye contact this time, Ruby smiled and nodded, slouching a little less into the couch. That same fire in her eyes. He huffed a laugh to himself, smiled softly and returned his gaze to the window. “Off topic, have you turned up any leads for getting your bodies back to normal?”

Ruby straightened in shock, and she glanced in panic at Nora, but Yang got there first. “Maybe if you ever gave us time to look!” she grumbled, crossing her arms with a harsh metallic scraping noise. Nora opened her mouth to defend Ren, but luckily Ruby was saved from having to intervene by the door slamming open.

“Yo, Ren, how goes!” the newest occupant, a scruffy blonde-haired man, yelled enthusiastically as soon as the door slammed into the wall. “Heard they put you in charge of catching the Freezer, huh?” he asked, arm still raised in greeting and seemingly blissfully unaware of the full-body exasperated sigh Ren had given when he’d entered the room.

“One hell of a nasty assignment, but hey, it could be your chance to earn that promotion to Central!” he plowed on headless of anything that anyone else had to say. Not that anyone was saying much, from what Ruby could see they were all in varying stages of shock.

The colonel was busy trying to pretend that this wasn’t happening, and Nora was failing to hide her snickers at the suddenly exhausted expression on her superior’s face. Ruby and Yang were exchanging confused and wary glances respectively. What the heck was up with this guy? 

“And say, looks like my timing was perfect!” the man exclaimed, finally noticing the two sisters on the couches, dropping his arm to his side and gesturing excitedly at them. Ren gave a sigh of relief as his friend’s attention was diverted from him. “You two are the Rose-Xiao-Long sisters, right?” he asked, sounding delighted.

“Huh?”

“Wow! It’s a real honor to finally meet the youngest State Alchemist ever!” Before she knew what was happening, Yang’s whole arm was getting shaken  _ way _ too enthusiastically by the grinning man. “You’re a real legend around here, I’m Lieutenant Colonel Jaune Arc!” he explained, still shaking her hand, and smiling brightly enough to light up a pitch black room.

“Actually,” she interrupted him, seeing that Jaune was clearly going to just keep on speaking if she let him. Jaune stopped shaking her hand and his eyes widened almost comically. “You want Ruby,” she clarified, pointing with her free hand to her sister on the other couch. “I’m actually her older sister, Yang.”

“What?!” Jaune yelled, jumping back from Yang and holding his hands up in shock. He stared at Ruby who smiled and waved, and the lieutenant colonel’s eyes widened impossibly further. “ _ You’re _ the Fullmetal Alchemist?” he asked, amazement and more than a little apologeticness coloring his words. “Sorry I had no idea you’d be-”

“Go on,” Ruby grumbled, glaring at Jaune from her seat. Sure whatever, Yang got called by technically  _ her _ title. That was fine, it happened all the time, and honestly she could understand why. But if this guy... “Call me a kid, I dare you,” she almost growled, glaring at the man who looked at this moment like he wanted nothing more than to flee from the room

“Jaune,” Ren called, saving his friend from probably being killed by Ruby. 

“Yeah?” He sounded like he’d already forgotten that the youngest State Alchemist in a century currently seemed like she wanted to murder him. Yang leveled her gaze on her sister. Even with the helmet’s lack of emoting, Ruby could feel the ‘really, sis?’ energy coming full strength from Yang’s soul-fire gaze, but she ignored it to continue glaring at Jaune.

“What are you doing here?” Ren asked. It was way past time for his shift to be over, although it was of course a very real possibility that Jaune had stayed late simply to be able to barge in and bother him. “Go home.”

“Actually, I’m here on official business,” Jaune admitted, a smile returning to his face. Official business? Ruby’s anger immediately forgotten, she glanced at her sister who returned her shrug.

“You two, I understand that you don’t have a place to stay,” he continued, turning and smiling down at the two of them. Ruby stared wide-eyed at the man. It was true, but what did that have to do with this guy? “Which means that you’ll have to come with me,” he finished, voice suddenly deathly serious, and Ruby felt her heart drop into her stomach at the tone.

Ruby’s eyes widened and Yang made a noise of confusion. What was with that tone of voice?! Sure they didn’t have a place to stay, but was this guy going to arrest them or something?! Usually they’d just stayed in a hotel or something, surely they could do it again-

Jaune grinned again, but now that grin seemed dangerous to Ruby’s eyes. He stuck one hand in his jacket, and unfortunately the snickering that Nora was no longer bothering to hide and Ren’s fond roll of the eyes were lost on the sisters. Was he going to shoot them or something?!

Finally retrieving what he’d been searching for, Jaune shoved something in their faces and the girls jumped back on reflex. Holding out a picture of a red-haired woman with bright green eyes holding a young freckled boy with dark hair, the lieutenant colonel’s face split into his widest smile yet. 

“My wife Pyrrha and my son Oscar, we’d love to have you!” he exclaimed, smiling so widely that his eyes had squeezed shut.

Ruby glanced back at Ren who shrugged by way of permission. “It’s best if you just agree and go along with it,” he said. Once Jaune got it into his head that he was going to help someone, there was no stopping him, especially when kids were involved. Not that he’d ever call Fullmetal a kid to her face, he valued his life more than that was worth. 

He and Nora watched as Jaune ushered the two girls out of his office, already babbling excitedly about his wife and their son at about a million miles an hour. Ruby looked a little overwhelmed, but Ren knew better than to think that he could stop his friend from talking about his family.

“Ya know,” Nora spoke up once the Jaune and the girls had excited the room. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that Jaune just adopted two more kids.” She grinned impishly at him and Ren groaned. Great. He could probably expect to have photos of the Rose-Xiao-Longs shoved in his face before the week was out.

\---

A young boy with big golden-green eyes smiled up at them from the doorway, and Jaune scooped him up into his arms as soon as the door opened. “Hi kiddo!!” he gushed, hugging his son tightly as he crouched in the doorway.

Unsure what to do or say, Ruby and Yang just loitered in the entranceway, staring awkwardly between the doting father and the woman who must be his wife, Pyrrha. She smiled at them and when she shrugged at her husband’s antics, the sisters deflated slightly. If she couldn’t get him to calm down, then it was likely that  _ nobody _ could.

“Daddy your beard tickles!” Oscar giggled, wiggling in his father’s arms.

“It does? Well let’s see about that,” Jaune teased, squeezing him tighter and his son squealed, flapping his arms in the air. Chuckling to himself and finally releasing his son, Jaune crouched beside him and introduced the sisters. “We have guests, Oscar! This is Ruby,” he gestured to Ruby who gave a small smile and a wave, “And this is Yang.” 

Oscar stared up at them for a moment before pointing at Yang. “Big sister!” Then he pointed at Ruby. “Little sister.”

Ruby startled for a moment and Yang couldn’t stop a bark of laughter at her sister’s expression, and then Ruby smiled. “Nice to meet you, Oscar,” she said, crouching down so they could look eye to eye. “My name is Ruby Rose,” she pointed to herself, and then pointed up at Yang. “And this is my older sister Yang Xiao Long.” Resting her arms on her knees, she grinned at the boy who was staring up at Yang’s armor in wonder. “I’m  _ her _ little sister.”

“Is that because you’re the little one?” Oscar asked knowledgeably, big hazel eyes staring at her. 

It… wasn’t, but oh well whatever. Ruby hesitated, and glanced up at the boy’s father who just nodded encouragingly. Wow, thanks for the help. “Sure, but you’re littler than me,” she settled on, “So I can’t be  _ your _ little sister, you’ve gotta be  _ my _ little brother!”

Oscar’s jaw dropped in amazement for a moment, staring at her with wide eyes. “Okay!” he said immediately once he recovered, beaming up at her. Ruby was certain that her heart was going to burst, but thankfully Jaune scooped his already excitedly babbling son back up into his arms, saving Ruby from untimely heart failure.

“Bet it feels good to be the one with a little sibling for a change,” Yang commented, laughing at the expression on her sister’s face as they followed the lieutenant colonel into his home. 

“Is this what you feel like all the time?!” Ruby asked, still in a daze, barely registering Pyrrha closing the door behind them. Yang patted her sister on the shoulder, and Pyrrha gave them both a knowing look.

“I hope you girls are hungry,” Jaune called from out of sight, “Pyrrha’s cooking is the freaking best!”

\---

Not ten minutes later, the girls found themselves at a table with Jaune’s family, staring down a delicious meal. “Okay, eat up!” Jaune couldn’t help the swell of pride he felt when the girls, Ruby especially, immediately agreed and dug in. 

“You weren’t kidding, this is great!” Ruby exclaimed through a mouthful of food, already shoveling more food onto her plate to replace what she’d already eaten. Man for such a little kid, she sure could put away a lot of food couldn’t she?

“Don’t be shy, eat all you want,” Pyrrha said kindly, and Ruby wasted no time in following his wife’s request.

But just Ruby.

Now that he noticed it, Yang wasn’t touching a thing. And she was still wearing that full suit of armor, even the apron. ‘Was she going to eat anything at all?’ he wondered, a frown spreading across his face. “Yang, how’re you gonna eat wearing that armor? You can take it off, ya know.”

Something he said must’ve been the wrong thing to say, because no sooner had the words left his mouth than all eating on the girl’s side of the table ceased. Ruby froze, fork halfway to her mouth, and Yang rubbed the back of her neck. Returning to eating, much less enthusiastically than before, Ruby wouldn’t meet his eyes now. “Well you see the thing is-” Yang started.

“She’s not allowed to!” Ruby cut in, in a panicky tone, still tense for some reason. “Yeah! It’s uh…” She trailed off and stared in wide-eyed panic back at Jaune, who was just staring at them blankly, mostly wondering what the hell was going on.

“...It’s part of my alchemy training!” Yang supplied, voice not quite as panicky as her sister’s, although that might have just been from the echo the helmet gave her. “I can’t take it off until the training is done, you know how it is!”

“I’ll eat enough for the both of us!” Ruby reassured them, trying to cover up her still panicky tone with somehow more panicky laughter.

Jaune just gave them a blank stare. He didn’t believe them for one second, but he also didn’t have a clue why they would lie about something so unimportant as wearing armor to dinner. While Oscar cheered about training, he and Pyrrha shared a glance. Oh good, at least he wasn’t the only one worried about the two girls.

There was something going on there, nobody panicked like that over stupid training. And this wasn’t any kind of alchemy training  _ he’d _ ever heard of, but he couldn’t for a second fathom what else it could be. He simply didn’t have enough data. Maybe he’d ask Ren about it the next time he saw him, the girls  _ were _ his subordinates after all.

And maybe he’d leave some food outside the girls’ door before he went to bed, just to be safe. It would help his conscience at least.


	3. Moonlit Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tukson visits an old comrade-in-arms, Jaune worries about the girls, the girls worry about themselves, and Tukson gets one step closer to completing his mission

The cold moon shone down over Central Prison. In an isolated cell behind an unlocked iron gate and locked iron door, one of the prisoners was cackling. Outside the prisoner’s door, Tukson, paying no mind to the guard stationed outside, glared through the slot in the door at the person inside.

“That’s got to be the funniest joke I’ve heard in a long time,” the prisoner admitted, barely able to get the words out between bursts of laughter. “The Freezing Alchemist wants  _ me _ to come play his sidekick.” Tukson’s eyes narrowed, and the prisoner laughed again at his expression. “Well as fun as that sounds, the Crimson Alchemist works alone, I always have.”

But he didn’t  _ have _ to, why couldn’t he see that? “Torchwick, if we work together, we can bring down Ironwood, and his godforsaken military,” Tukson growled, barely able to keep his voice at a level where the other guards wouldn’t hear him. 

“You saw the horrors that took place in Ishval,” Tukson reminded him. As he said this, Tukson his eyes flickered down to the wrist restraints Torchwick had on. Prison wasn’t taking any chances. “You were there, dammit!” he snapped, when the red-haired main inside still seemed far too unbothered by what he was saying. 

“You know the things Ironwood ordered us to do,” and he couldn’t stop himself from grimacing at the memories. Torchwick wasn’t just there, he’d taken part more than most. “You know the kind of man he really is,” he continued, “I think that’s why you killed those officers, isn’t it? To send him a message.” They were on the same side, they had to be.

Tukson’s heart sank when the Crimson Alchemist just laughed again, more darkly than before. Torchwick finally turned to look at him and grinned a sharp-toothed smile as he said, “Well  _ I think _ you've got me all wrong.” He lifted his hands and gestured with them as much as he could with his wrists restrained. 

Now that his hands were up, Tukson could spot the circles tattooed on the palms. Guess that explained the restraints.

“My motives aren’t so sophisticated as revenge or honor or any of that,” he clarified, and his feral grin only widening when Tukson glared at him. “The reason I killed all of those men, was because I  _ could _ ,” Torchwick finished, voice deepening into a harsh purr, like he was relishing in the memory of the murders he’d committed. 

Tukson forced himself to quiet the flare of anger he felt at those words, but he must not have been able to keep the expression off his face because Torchwick was smirking again when he leaned back against the wall of his cell. “That’s too bad, Torchwick,” Tukson replied, forcing his tone to stay level. “That truly is too bad.”

Anger was still roiling inside of him as he walked away from the psychopath and shut the iron gate behind him with a resounding clang. Anger at Torchwick for not even having a reason to kill, and just doing it for his own entertainment. And anger at himself for ever believing that the former Crimson Alchemist was anything more than the mad man he’d always been.

“Keep up the good work,” he muttered to the guard still posted at the door. The man was still upright, despite being frozen solid. As he passed, the man toppled to the ground and shattered into pieces. Tukson tried not to hear Torchwick’s laughter as he exited the prison.

\---

In the Arc house, Jaune sat in his living room, chin resting on his hand as he stared at nothing. Pajamas, slippers, the whole nine yards, only one lamp on beside him so he wouldn’t wake the others, but he just couldn't get to sleep himself. 

It was one of those nights where his brain just wouldn’t shut up, and right now its topic of conversation was screaming in worry over the two girls he had sleeping in his guest room.

A door opened and Jaune jumped at the sudden noise, only to relax when he saw that it was only Pyrrha, dressed similarly in pajamas but also not asleep. He could’ve sworn he was the only one still awake, but he should’ve known better than to think his wife wouldn’t notice him slipping out of bed. “Jaune, what’s wrong?” she asked, keeping her voice low. “Can’t sleep?” Pyrrha crossed the room and settled onto the couch beside him.

She sounded worried, and wasn’t that just like her to be worrying about him while he worried about someone else? “Guess not,” he replied, laughing a little to himself before a frown crept back onto his face. Looks like not even Pyrrha’s usual way of calming him down just by being in the room wasn’t going to work tonight.

He just couldn’t understand it. The armor and the “training” was bad enough, but on top of that the two girls were just so  _ young _ and-

Pyrrha sighed fondly, and Jaune glanced over at her, broken out of his spiraling thoughts for a moment. “I know what’s in that head of yours,” she said, leaning towards him, a knowing smile flickering across her face. “You’re worried about those girls, aren’t you?”

She knew him so well, better than he knew himself if he was honest. He sighed wearily and slumped where he was sitting. “You know what they call State Alchemists, right?” he asked rhetorically, cracking a weary smile and glancing at her. “The Dogs of the Military.” Pyrrha nodded slowly, a look of understanding crossing her face. The smile melted from his face as he dropped her gaze to stare into the darkness in the direction of the girls’ room.

“When I try to imagine what that must be like, enduring that at her age…” he trailed off, a swell of sympathy and sadness swirling up in his gut. It was bad enough that Ren got called that, especially when Jaune knew he  _ hated _ that title. But Ruby was just a kid and to be treated like that… 

“Well then,” Pyrrha hummed, leaning against his side. Jaune wrapped an arm around her automatically and laced their hands together. “I guess you’re just going to have to look out for them, aren’t you?” she concluded, voice warm in its finality.

Jaune froze and tore his gaze away from the dark hallway to look down at her. Look out for them, huh? He was planning on doing so anyway, he couldn’t say no to a kid in need he never could, but if Pyrrha really thought so… “Well if you say so,” he murmured, resting his head on top of hers. 

They sat there in silence for a few long minutes. “I was gonna do that anyway,” he admitted, gaze once again resting on the distantly closed door and a frown on his face. 

“I know you were,” she replied quietly, head resting on his shoulder so he could feel the vibration of her words in his chest.

“They shouldn't have to do this at all, no matter what the military says,” he muttered, and Pyrrha hummed in agreement. Screw the military, in his opinion, they were just two kids. “But if I can’t stop them, at the very least I’m gonna make sure they don’t have to do it alone.”

\---

Unbeknownst to Jaune and Pyrrha, the two sisters weren’t asleep yet either. Ruby stared up at the ceiling, hair undone from her braid and splayed out on the pillow under her head. The moon lit the room with its cool light and glinted off the arm she had resting on her blankets.

Between all the traveling around and the missions, they ended up camping on the side of the road more often than not. Or just dozing fitfully while leaned against the windows of a train. Smiling as she sank in to the mattress, Ruby realized that it had been a while since she’d actually slept in a real bed. She’d have to remember to thank the lieutenant colonel in the morning, and maybe next time they were in Central they could-

“Sis, you awake?” Yang asked quietly. Ruby turned her head on the pillow to look at her sister. She was sitting on the floor by the window, leaning against the wall with one leg bent in front of her. “Pyrrha’s quiche sure looked like mom’s, huh?”

And there was Ruby’s good mood gone. “Yeah,” she replied softly, watching the way the moonlight reflected off her sister’s helmet as she talked. “Tasted like it, too.”

“Really?” Yang sighed and leaned her head back to land on the wall with a thunk. “Must’ve been good then…” 

Ruby’s smile dropped for a second, and instead of dwelling on that she grabbed her notebook from the bedside table. “How about I add it to the list of things you’ve gotta eat once we get your body back?” Ruby offered, smiling softly over at her sister.

Yang nodded, and despite the helmet Ruby could hear the grin in her sister’s voice. “Heck yeah, put it on there, right near the top!” Jotting it down onto an already pages long list, Ruby closed her notebook and put it back on the table.

Ruby returned to staring at the ceiling, and Yang returned to gazing out the window at the river below. The moon reflected off the gently lapping waters, and the streets were well and truly empty now as everyone else had gone to bed. Even the quiet murmuring she’d been hearing from the two adults in the living room had petered. 

She hoped Ruby’s silence didn’t mean she was already asleep, too. “Sis?” Her sister hummed her acknowledgment, eyes closed now as she started to drift off. 

“I hope we get our old bodies back soon,” Yang admitted, voice quieting. Between her tone, the cool light of the moon, and the silence of the room, a somber energy pervaded the dark bedroom.

Ruby sat silently for a moment, and Yang was scared she actually  _ had _ fallen asleep this time. “Yeah…” she sighed eventually, sounding exhausted for reasons that were entirely unrelated to the late hour. “Me too…”

\---

In an alley across town, Tukson crouched as he finished drawing yet another transmutation circle on the ground. Careful not to smudge the lines, he stood and glared at the spotlit walls of Central Command that loomed over the rest of the city. 

“One more,” he muttered to himself, determination flaring in his eyes as he watched the distant walls. “One more and Fuhrer Ironwood is on his way to hell.” 

Where he rightfully belonged.

\---

The sun rose on a new day, and the white walls of Central shone in the morning light. “We have a confirmed report that Tukson broke into Central Prison last night,” Nora was saying to Ren as they walked down a hallway together. 

Ren’s eyes narrowed. “Whatever he’s up to, he’s growing bolder,” he commented, pulling on his coat, and Nora nodded in agreement. 

“Close off all roads.” Across the city, people waited in lines to leave or enter, nobody allowed in or out without their identity being confirmed against a list. “Search every square inch of the city.” Soldiers with scent-tracking dogs hunted down every last alleyway. Others with flashlights climbed the ladders down into the sewers and shone them up and down the tunnels.

“When you find him, shoot on sight,” Ren said sternly, eyeing the soldiers in formation in front of him. “That is an order from the Fuhrer himself.” They saluted, and he dismissed them. “But if I find him first,” Ren said quietly so only Nora beside him could hear, pulling on his gloves. The red circles on their backs flexed as his hands clenched into fists. “He’s mine.” He finished, and she nodded grimly.

\---

The day wore on with still no sign of Tukson, nor any hint to what he was planning or what he’d come to Central to do. He left no evidence behind, and by mid afternoon the only men who’d found him had been found minutes later as either dethawing or still-steaming corpses.

Standing in front of the latest body, Ruby felt sick to her stomach. Two soldiers crouched next to the steaming corpse of a military police officer, while another police officer behind her shouted for a medic.

Fat lot of help a medic would do at this point, the man could not be more clearly dead even if he’d just been dug up from his grave. “Report to headquarters,” one of the soldiers crouched next to the body ordered sharply. “Five men dead.” Another soldier nodded, jotted something down into a notebook, and then sprinted off, presumably to send the report.

Five dead soldiers, all killed without Tukson even leaving a trace behind. Other men were in the area when he’d killed them, but not even one of them had noticed anything until it was far too late. “How awful,” Ruby murmured, empathy coloring her words.

“Looks like a steam explosion,” Yang commented clinically, although even the metallic tone of her voice couldn’t hide the disgust behind her words. “Raise the temperature of water fast enough, and it expands with the force of a bomb blast.” 

Ruby shuddered involuntarily, suddenly thinking about how that had almost happened to her. “The human body is seventy percent water,” she agreed, pushing down her roiling emotions as best she could. “Let’s hurry,” Ruby said, tearing her eyes away from the man’s body and jogging away, her cape flapping in her wake. “We have to find him before he hurts anyone else.”

\---

While the sisters searched, Tukson was busy putting the final steps of his plan into motion. With one final line of chalk, the last circle was complete, larger and more intricate than the others. “Finished,” he muttered to himself, although he wasn’t smiling. Now all he had to do was activate it and-

-Alchemical energy resounded around him.  _ Unrelated _ alchemical energy, and Tukson leapt away from his circle just as the walls erupted into spikes. He would’ve been skewered where he stood, but his eyes immediately glanced down at the circle. Good, still in one piece.

“Impressive reflexes, Tuskon!” A loud voice echoed down the alleyway from the spot where the spikes had emerged. “You were able to dodge my alchemy so easily!” The voice almost sounded impressed.

Tukson gritted his teeth and shifted into a defensive stance. “I know that voice,” he growled, glaring at the wall with more irritation than it probably deserved. “Is that you, Port?!”

“Indeed!” the man yelled as he punched a hole through the wall with one gauntleted fist. If the voice hadn’t been a dead give away, the circles on those gauntlets certainly were. Dammit, and he was so  _ close _ . The wall burst into a cloud of dust and Port stepped through the demolished wall. “It is I, the Strong Arm Alchemist, Peter Port in the flesh,” the man announced, mustache gleaming in the afternoon sun.

“Oh shut it!” Tukson yelled, slamming one hand into a puddle on the ground. Alchemic light crackled and the water went speeding towards Port. The man stepped to the side and watched as the high-pressure liquid sliced through the stone spikes that still protruded from the wall. 

As Port turned his glare back to him, Tukson snapped, “I’ve always wanted to chop that ego down to size.” With a roar, he swiped his hand through the air and the transmutation circle on his hand glowed. The remaining water at his feet followed the arc of his arm and sped at the other man.

“Except you’ll need far more than water-” Port shook his sleeves back to free his hands. “-to quench my fists!” His gauntlets glowed with blue light and he smashed his clenched fists into the oncoming wave.

Their two opposing types of alchemy clashed violently, sending plumes of steam, water, and earth into the air above them. The sisters, who were searching on a nearby road, whipped around at the noise. They, the civilians, and the other soldiers all froze in shock as they watched a cloud of dust billow from one of the alleys in a concussive blast, along with more than a few stray bricks from the buildings caught in the crossfire.

Getting over their shock, Ruby led the way as they ran back up the road they’d just walk down. Skidding into the alleyway the explosion had come from, Ruby’s eyes widened in shock at finding Major Port standing off against Tukson. “Major!” she called, picking up her speed as she ran to give whatever assistance she could.

At the sound of the girl’s yell, Tukson let out a strangled gasp. Two State Alchemists?! Right after he’d completed the last circle?! Now that just wasn’t far.

Grabbing his canteen, he popped the cap off with his thumb and flung it at the two girls, sending water flying in ribbons through the air. His hand crackled with blue light, and that spread to the water which burst into a rushing, burning, wall of steam.

“No!” they heard the major yell in alarm, before their sight was obscured by the expanding steam.

“Look out!” Yang yelled. Ruby yelped and tried to skid to a halt, eyes widening in panic as she watched the burning water approach faster than her momentum would allow her to slow down. At the last second, Yang grabbed her sister by the hood of her cape and spun around, wrapping her arms around Ruby to allow her metal body to take the brunt of the attack.

The steam broke on the two of them, rushing around Yang’s body like a hurricane, obscuring their vision. Ruby could feel the heat of it on her face as it blew past. Squinting her eyes as much as she could against the onslaught while still keeping them open, Ruby watched as Tukson used the now-clearing cloud as cover to escape from the three alchemists.

He couldn’t fight all of them. It was foolish to stay behind by the circle just because he needed to activate it. Best to put some distance between him, Port, and Fullmetal, and then come back later when the coast was clear.

“Water from his canteen?” Ruby asked incredulously, coughing steam out of her lungs. She glanced back at her sister, and knocked a hand against Yang’s chest, the metal thunking dully against her gloves. “Thanks for the save, Yang,” she said, hoping her big sister really did know how grateful she was.

“No prob,” Yang replied, releasing Ruby from her arms and glancing back to where Port was approaching them.

“He’s getting away!” the Strong Arm Alchemist said, pausing to glance at the sisters as he passed. “Let’s get him back, shall we?” He stormed off after the retreating Freezing Alchemist. “After me, Rose-Xiao-Long sisters!”

“Right!” The sisters yelled their agreement and ran after him, Ruby’s braid and cape whipping in her wake, and the plume of Yang’s helmet held aloft by the breeze. This time they would get him for sure, that was two times Tukson had managed to slip away with barely a scratch on him. The colonel’s shoot-to-kill order echoed in Ruby’s ears and her eyes hardened. It would  _ not _ come to that, not if she could help it.

Behind them, Tukson’s final circle lay unnoticed and untouched under all the debris.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the long project I was talking about. So far I've got the first two episodes done, and if people like this I'm planning on doing the whole show. Strap in for a long ride everyone.


End file.
